


Dear Cyrus

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, anyways this is just some?? valentine nonsense, but you didn't hear that from me, my favorite kind of nonsense, uh jibby is kind of mentioned in this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: TJ writes Cyrus fourteen letters.





	Dear Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HAVE WRITTEN A FIC FOR VALENTINE'S DAY I'm also very sick and tired please help
> 
> anyways, this fits andi mack admiration day fourteen: secret admirer aND a prompt on my tyrus bingo card: valentine's day !!! I'm killing two birds with one stone or… whatever that is. maybe don't kill birds.

TJ pulled open his desk drawer, grabbing the handful of small letters out. They were mangy, the envelopes torn open and paper crumpled from being held over and over.

He sat on his desk chair and looked at the curious boy across from him. He took a deep breath before pulling out the first letter. 

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I hope this isn’t weird, but I have a crush on you. I have for a really long time._

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I probably should’ve signed a name on the last one since I’m going to send you more of these, huh?_

_Anyways, that crush on you? Still got it._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_Your presentation in science class was amazing?? It’s funny, you’re literally the smartest person I know but you’ve never made me feel dumb. Thanks for that._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_Sometimes I wake up and think my crush isn’t as strong as before and that I’ll be okay, I’ll get over it. Then I see you again and think ah! Never mind!_

_So yeah. I don’t think I’ll ever get over you._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I passed a flower shop today and saw some white roses. I don’t know why, but white roses always remind me of you? I really wanted to buy them but that’s probably not a good idea right now. But you’ll get those white roses eventually!_

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I can’t believe how lucky I am to know you. You’re like… My best friend? You’ve helped me more than anyone else and I’ll always appreciate you for that. God I hope I can help you that much too._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I think every song reminds me of you. A cheesy love song, a song you showed me, and pining songs especially. You’re always on my mind so every music note just sounds like your voice._

_(But really, there are a lot of songs that remind me of you and I want to make you a playlist. Do you have a cassette player? Cassettes are way cooler than Spotify!)_

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_God, you make me so tongue tied? You’re the only person that can knock me off my game this bad. How do you do that?_

_Probably your eyes. Your big, beautiful brown eyes. Or your hair. You’re definitely apart of the Good Hair Crew for a reason. Or your gigantic heart. You care so much about everyone._

_Maybe it’s just you._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_From your creative signs, to how much you support your friends, to how excited you get over muffins, you’ve managed to mean everything to me. And I’m so glad._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_It’s so hard to talk to you sometimes, which is weird considering you’re also the one person that I can talk to about anything because I always feel comfortable around you. It’s like I can tell you everything that’s on my mind._

_Maybe one day I will, face-to-face. But if I’m honest, I’m afraid. I really don’t want to lose you._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I can’t believe how fast my heart beats when you’re around me._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_My stomach does flips when I see you, I get instant motion sickness. Would this get any easier if I just told you the truth?_

_I promise I want to tell you._

_-Tyler_

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I think it’s time._

_-Tyler_

* * *

TJ set the letters down on his lap and looked back up at the boy.

“You need to tell Cyrus,” he said.

“Jonah, come on—”

“You come on! Nothing is going to change if you don’t,” Jonah rationalized.

TJ rolled his eyes. “I didn’t show you these so you could make good points.”

“Then why did you show them to me?” Jonah asked.

He thought for a moment. Why did he show him these?

“I don’t know I just… I needed someone to know. I needed… Support, maybe?” He shrugged.

“Well, I support you telling Cyrus,” Jonah said before cocking his head. “And what happened to the fourteenth letter?”

TJ exhaled. _The fated fourteenth letter._ He was supposed to write fourteen letters to leave in Cyrus’ locker, leading up to Valentine's Day. The last one was going to be his confession, but he just couldn’t make his pen hit the paper.

“I never wrote it,” he shrugged again, as if his feelings just didn’t matter. “I didn’t have any reason to.”

“Of course you did!” Jonah exclaimed. “You need to show these to Cyrus!”

“Jonah,” he said sternly. “I can’t.”

“Okay,” Jonah sighed. He checked the time on his phone. “I have to be at Libby’s soon, I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” he said, watching him stand up from the edge of his bed to leave.

But Jonah stopped at his door. “Please just… _Consider_ telling him. You two make each other so happy.”

And with that, he left.

TJ was alone. The only thing accompanying him now being his nervous thoughts and shaky hands as he turned his chair around to face the desk and grab his pen.

 _You two make each other so happy,_ went back and forth between his eardrums.

He didn’t know if he’d ever show Cyrus these notes. But right now, as ink stains the paper, it doesn’t matter. 

* * *

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I remember the day I came out to my parents. I had no reason to be afraid, but for some reason I couldn’t look them in the eyes._

_The best way that I can describe coming out is like falling into a lake. Even if it’s a shallow part, you’re scared. But course you are, you’re falling. And in that split second, you don’t know if you’re going to be okay or not. But once you hit the water you know if you’re going to sink or swim._

_I’m out. My parents know, my friends know, my teammates know. But I always go back to that feeling. It’s being cold and lonely and scared._

_It’s the same feeling I get when I think about telling you how I feel._

_But I want to tell you, because you make me feel comfortable enough to do it. You make me feel safe, and warm, and like I deserve to be loved. You’re the towel that dries me off after I fall. You’re everything to me._

_I love you._

_-TJ_


End file.
